Sam'elt Vorr
More wine if you would seneschal, these meetings can be frightfully dull. Biography Early Life Sam was born into a life of luxury and plenty, surrounded with more money than he could spend and more possessions than one could want. As the first child of the primary line of clan Vorr, Sam had very high expectations on him from his family to eventually make something of himself. Sam always treated these great expectations as a sort of game, his easy confidence and natural intellect allowing him to breeze through his education, meeting and excelling all the ideals that his parents had while simultaneously disappointing them to no end with his indulgences into food, wine, and people. The Great Game To Sam, the excitement of this game of expectations always came down to excelling beyond what his family could have hoped, while ensuring he simultaneously did everything in his power to make his parents ashamed of him and this attitude did not change at all upon entering the political sphere. As a lauded noble in his on right, Sam had no need for a benefactor and was able to easily achieve an elected mandate on the back of his stirring speeches and populist viewpoints. Naturally, this was not enough to truly exceed expectation and so Sam continued to put himself in the public eye as a beloved figure, standing up for what just about everyone thought most of the time with nary an original idea of his own to stand on. As a result of his marvellous popularity, Sam was able to win a landslide victory for his appointment as chancellor of Tae-Osh, a position which he holds but does almost nothing with; once again exceeding all expectation but shaming his family all the while. Description Appearance Sam manages to maintain an appearance which is at once fabulously well dressed and groomed, yet apparently nonchalant and uncaring too. He has a permanent charming twinkle in his eyes and is rarely seen far from a golden goblet of wine. Personality Once you get through the empty charm and hollow platitudes that Sam loves to beguile those around him with, he is at his core an intelligent and cunning man, yet seemingly belligerently opposed to using these talents for anything beyond winning at his own self contrived game. Relationships Gërgur'yi Chave Sam enjoys Gërgur a great deal, winding him up with talk of populist policy and flip-flopping constantly on different issues never fails to illicit the desired cold, distasteful stare that Sam enjoys so much. Beyond these interactions however, Sam is generally content to leave most of the real politics down to Gërgur, recognising that the man must be doing something right. Ryn'lo Fesh Sam was always wary of Ryn, being one of a very very few people who could see through his empty ideals into his true intentions. Similarly, Sam recognised very early in Ryn a desire for much more than he had, Sam was likely the only man not involved in the coup who expected it to happen. = Category:Tae-Osh